


100 Days

by Boboprooo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alternative universe, bold Joohyun, conversation between them, flustered Seungwan, make Seungwan fall in love with Joohyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: 100 days contract to make Son Seungwan fall in love.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> this is all gonna be conversations only :)
> 
> Guide:  
> Son Seungwan - normal  
> Bae Joohyun - italics
> 
> (thoughts only)

“It’s impossible for two girls to go out, it just isn’t right.”

_ “Why don’t we try out then?” _

“Are you insane?!”

_ “I’ll pay you.” _

“That’s just worst.”

“Did you seriously ask me out here to _pay me_ to date you?”

_ “Yes.” _

“You’re crazy, Bae Joohyun.”

_ “You need money, isn’t that correct?” _

“I do, but this isn’t right. Two girls can’t be together. That’s not the law of nature.”

_ “Do tell me, Son. What is the law of nature?” _

“A girl should only be with a guy, obviously.”

_ “Is it really though? Or are you merely implying that when you haven’t even tried dating a girl first.” _

“Don’t need to. I know it.”

_ “Do you really though? You’re in favor here, Son Seungwan. Date me for one hundred days and you earn a ten million won. As easy as pie.” _

“What would you get in return?”

_ “Simple. **You** , Son Seungwan, will fall for me within the one hundred days.” _

“That won’t be happening.”

_ “Scared, aren’t we?” _

“No, you simply sound too sketchy.”

_ “How about this then – you get the ten million won once you prove to me that two girls can’t really be together. In conclusion, you haven’t fallen for my charm. However, if you do end up falling for me, I’ll get to keep my money. Easy isn’t it?” _

“Sounds simply.”

_ “It’s a deal then.” _

“Deal.” 

(“It’s gonna be your loss, Bae Joohyun.”)


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold - Sooyoung

_ “Hop in, girlfriend.” _

“Wow, you weren’t joking.”

_ “Do I look like the type to joke around?” _

“Touché.”

“So… are you gonna pick me up for the rest of the one hundred days.”

_ “Maybe?” _

“That’s not a good answer.”

_ “Do you want me to pick you up?” _

“Depends on you. Do I need to pay the gas?”

_ “You’re funny, Son. I’m your girlfriend, not a taxi driver.” _

_ “Read that, it’s the contract of our deal.” _

“Rule number one, no one can know the deal – not even my best friend?”

_ “Yes.” _

“Fair enough. It’s not that hard.”

“Wait, you want to have our own endearment?”

_ “Yes.” _

“You’re not much of a talker, aren’t you?”

_ “Yes.” _

“I could already see my win.”

“Why are you holding my hands?”

_ “Because it’s what couples do.” _

“You should focus on the road.”

_ “I can multi-task.”  _

“What if we get into an accident because you’re holding my hand?”

_ “We won’t. I’m good at driving and it’s in the rules.” _

“Right… the rules.”

“So… what endearment should we use?”

_ “Your pick.” _

“I’ve never dated a girl.”

_ “Oh, right. You’ve never dated.” _

“You did background check on me?”

_ “No, but you confirmed it right now.” _

“You’re annoying me, Bae Joohyun.”

“It’s your rules, you should pick something.”

_ “Babe?” _

“That’s overused.”

_ “That’s why I told you to pick something.” _

“Won’t our names suffice?”

_ “How about Wannie and Hyunnie?” _

“That’s too cutesy.”

_ “It’s settled then.” _

“You’re insufferable.”

_ “I’ll take that as a compliment.” _

“We’re here.”

_ “Give me your schedule first.” _

“Why?”

_ “I’ll pick you up at lunch time.” _

“Thanks for the ride.”

_ “I’ll see you later, Wannie.” _

(“Was that kiss really necessary though.”)

(“And why do I feel hot? Sooyoung kisses me on the cheeks a lot.)

(“Snap out of it, Son Seungwan! You’re going to win this deal.)

;

** “So, my little nerdy best friend is dating the most popular girl in campus?” **

** “You’re really dating her, Joohyun-sshi?” **

“Hey! I’m not that bad.”

_ “Please, call me Joohyun and yes, I am dating your best friend.” _

** “How did it happen?” **

_ “It just happened.” _

** “Sooo mysterious….” **

** “What did you see in my shorty and nerdy best friend for you to be dating her?” **

_ “Because she’s short and a nerd. It’s kind of endearing.” _

** “I don’t believe you.” **

“Hey!”

_ “They say love is blind.” _

** “Do you want to take her virginity?” **

“Yah!”

_ “With consent – yes.” _

“Seriously, people are looking.”

** “It’s because you’re shouting, Wan.” **

_ “You should really hush down, Wannie.” _

** “Wannie?” **

“…”

_ “Awwe, my little Wannie got little crumbs on her cute fluffy cheeks.” _

** “I guess you’re really dating my best friend.” **

** ; **

_ “From now on, I’ll pick you up and take you to dates.” _

“Not that hard, I go to dates with Sooyoung all the time.”

_ “You do, but as a friend.” _

_ “A date with a girlfriend is different.” _

(“I don’t think so. It’s probably going to be just the same.”)

“Okay?”

_ “You’ll see what I mean on Saturday.” _

“You won’t take my virginity aren’t you?”

_ “Only if you want too.” _

“I’d rather not.”

_ “I’ll settle with holding hands and kisses then.” _

“Kisses?”

_ “Of course, didn’t you read the contract?” _

(“You’d be the death of me Bae Joohyun, but I’ll still be winning the deal.”)

_“See you tomorrow, my little Wannie.”_

(“Did she just steal my first kiss?”)

(“Ahhh, why is my face burning.”)

_ “I could already see my effect on you.” _

_ “Isn’t this too fast, though? Day one and you’re already out.” _

“I am not!”

“I was just surprise.”

_ “We’ll see about that, Wannie.” _

“I thought consent is needed.”

_ “In kisses? Kisses are normal when you’re dating.” _

(“You really have your way Bae Joohyun, but I will still win the deal.”)

_ “Oh, before I forgot…. here.” _

“A new laptop?”

_ “You broke your old one, didn’t you?” _

“Yes.”

_ “It’s your payment for dating me.” _

“You’re like my sugar mommy.”

_ “We’re the same age.” _

“I know, but the whole set-up is kinda ‘sugar mommy’ thing.”

_ “Then will you give me your body?” _

“Of course no!”

_ “Exactly.” _

_ “Don’t ever call me a sugar mommy since I’m your girlfriend.” _

“Thanks.”

_ “Hyunnie.” _

“Huh?”

_ “Thanks Hyunnie. Say it.” _

“Really now?”

_ “You have to get use to it at some point.” _

“Thank you, Hyunnie.”

_ “Now, that’s much better.” _

_ “I’ll really have to go now.” _

(“Another kiss? Isn’t she overdoing this?”)

_ “Bye-bye, Wannie.” _

(“Just ninety-nine more days and it’ll be over.”)


	3. Day 5

(“Dating Bae Joohyun isn’t that hard, not that I’m falling, but it’s like having a gal pal – with the addition of kisses.”)

_ “Thinking about me?” _

“No.”

_ “It’s good that you’re getting use to my touches and kisses.” _

“Not that I have a choice honestly.”

_ “You do. You could’ve pushed me, but you never did. Soon enough, you’ll be kissing me back.” _

“I don’t think that’ll ever gonna happen. I’m just doing it to win the money.”

_ “Date me for real and you’ll have infinity of money.” _

“You just sounded like a sugar mommy.”

“Hey, what was that sudden kiss for?!”

_ “To shut you up since I’ve told you not to call me a sugar mommy.” _

“Why do you even want to date me when you can have anyone you like?”

_ “I’ll answer you once you become my real girlfriend.” _

(“Sooyoung’s right, she’s too mysterious. If I wasn’t broke enough, I would not be doing this.”)

_ “I see that you’re still thinking about me.” _

“You’re assuming things on your own.”

“And I’m correct. Going on a date with you is like going on a friendly date with my best friend.”

“I hold hands with my friends most of the time.”

_ “Do you kiss them too?” _

“On the cheeks.”

_ “Lips?” _

“Obviously, it’s a no.”

_ “Then dating with a girlfriend is different with going on a date with a friend.” _

_ “Plus, you’re visiting my place afterwards.” _

“Do I get a say to that?”

_ “Visiting your girlfriend’s place is bound to happen.” _

“I guess that’s a no.”

“There’s no freedom in this relationship.”

_ “So, you think that this is a ‘relationship’. Did you change your mind about two girls going out together?” _

“No.”

“I still think that it’s weird for girls to date each other.”

;

“You have a big house.”

_ “You can live here if you want.” _

“Thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”

“My apartment may be small, but it’s still got a roof on it.”

_ “Your choice.” _

_ “Come, sit here.” _

“You’re pointing on your lap.”

_ “I’m aware. This skin-ship should be normal for girlfriends.” _

“But there’s too much space on the couch.”

_ “Why? Too afraid that you might fall once you sit on my lap?” _

“Never. Plus, I’ve sat on a friend’s lap during a dare.”

_ “It is not gonna be the same once you sit on mine.” _

“You’re too full of yourself.”

_ “I’m just honest.” _

“What are we watching anyways?”

_ “You’ll know once you sit on my lap.” _

“Why are you hugging me?”

(“I can feel her warmth and chest on my back. It’s a tingling sensation.”)

(“It’s definitely not the same on the dare one.”)

_ “It’s called cuddling with your girlfriend if you aren’t aware.” _

_ “Doesn’t it feel nice?” _

(“Maybe, a little. Wait – what?!”)

(“Snap out of it, Son Seungwan!)

“It feels uncomfortable.”

_ “You’re lying.” _

_ “Oh, the movie is starting.” _

(“She’s hugging me tighter and her – FOCUS!)

“Really? Frozen?”

_ “Hey, I like this movie since it shows that true love can be given by a sister instead of the usual damsel in distress saved by a man.” _

_ “Same goes for a woman who can also give love to a woman.” _

“I don’t think they’re the same. That’s just going to be incest if you think of the movie like that.”

_ “For someone so smart, you’re too close-minded. I didn’t mean it that way you dummy.” _

_ “Now, shut up since the movie’s starting and let’s just get back to cuddles.” _

(“Getting cuddles aren’t that bad. It kinda feels warm.”)

(“And the movie is not that bad too.”)


End file.
